Carnality
by BringTheHawt
Summary: Shower sex! - Potential for more chapters if people are interested. Will consider requests involving Booker/Elizabeth and/or characters of the "To Belong" universe. Warning: oral.


**Author's Note: **PWP shower sex. Enjoy. Check Author's Note at the end for more info on the purpose/possibilities of this fic.

ooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooo

DeWitt awoke after another nightmare-free night courtesy of the sweet, beautiful female that shared his sheets. Though she was absent at the moment.

Booker heard the soft hum of the shower from his bathroom.

Morning hardness and thoughts of Elizabeth wet had a profound effect on him.

ooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooo

The water was quite warm.

Elizabeth sighed deeply when Booker pulled aside the shower curtain. The sight of his muscular body stirred her desire; the sight of his arousal made her heart quicken.

There was some shyness. Elizabeth was wet and the bathroom was well-lit. Still, when DeWitt stepped into the shower and whispered 'good morning, beautiful,' in her ear, her anxieties melted away.

Those hands were on her. The touch started innocently enough. He massaged circles into her lower back as she leaned into him, pressing her pert breasts into his chest.

Booker nuzzled into her cheek was his hands continued to venture across her moist skin - up her back, across her shoulders, down her arms, around her hips and finally toward her curvy rump. His hands lingered there, pulling and squeezing at her flesh.

Elizabeth shifted so she could wrap her arms about his shoulders and press a kiss into his lips. It began soft, sensual ... but soon their tongues were touching and their sexual urgency collectively deepened. She felt his erection press into her abdomen; she moaned quietly against his mouth.

DeWitt's hands snuck behind her thighs. He lifted her and gently pressed her back into the wall. Booker breathed deeply when those slender legs wrapped around his torso.

"I ... I don't think I can ever say no to you Booker," Elizabeth whispered, lustful. After all, it only took mere seconds for the handsome man to bring out her sense of need.

"I won't ever give you a reason to say no to me," DeWitt promised, adjusting his hold on her body. He pressed his straining tool between her thighs, teasingly rubbing himself across her pussy lips.

Elizabeth shifted, breathed and squirmed at the touch of Booker's hard member before scolding her lover: "Don't tease ... "

"Tell me what you want," Booker murmured huskily.

"I want ... _you_. Now," she demanded, pulling him as close as possible, "please."

Satisfied, DeWitt repositioned them so that he could guide his thickened prick to her entrance. He grunted as he pressed past her tight opening. Elizabeth groaned, instinctively trying to spread her legs to facilitate the fleshy penetration, but being pinned and supported by Booker's incredible body limited her success.

Booker eased a few inches inside her, paused for a moment, then eased a few more. He was pleased that his lover's tunnel was so warm, so moist. It was so arousing to feel how passionately Elizabeth's body craved him, where barely more than a kiss and a few caresses had her cunny _eager_ for him.

"Booker," she sighed, arching as much as she could. DeWitt took the hint and began pistoning his cock in and out of her passage. His movements were rhythmic, sensual. He loved the way her body clung to him fully, her arms, legs and womanhood ... He buried his face in her neck as he continued, and the languid pace allowed him to milk out the encounter, allowed him to pierce that snug quim again and again. He treasured the music of her soft panting and groans.

Elizabeth appreciated this sensual trap. She couldn't contribute to Booker's pace, she could only accept his smooth jabs into her warm pussy.

Eventually, Booked shifted his head back so he could look at her, and the visual stimuli alone nearly made him burst. Her beautiful face ... that closed-eye, heated expression ... the way her breasts bounced as he shoved his dick deeper within her.

With a grunt, he pulled out of her. Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Booker hastily repositioned her body. Within moments he had her bent at her waist, hands pressed into the shower wall and her rump lifted high in the air for him.

"Ooo!" She cried out as that prick was stuffed back inside her. Booker used his grip on her hips to pull her body into his fierce pumps. He was convinced her cunt was the perfect fit, hugging his enlarged shaft so thoroughly. Repeatedly plugging her was the most intense feeling in the world.

The sounds of running water and their wet bodies smacking together filled the room. Soon, Elizabeth's desperate gasps and Booker's repeated grunts were added to them.

At moments the pleasure and physical exertion made Elizabeth felt dizzy. Booker was so _powerful_. The forceful movements of that dick claimed her over and over, and soon a pressure in her pussy was enveloping her senses. She groaned wildly as electric pleasure coursed through her swollen womanhood, her thighs, the tips of her breasts ... The intense orgasm forced her entire body to tremble.

DeWitt wasn't far behind. He was huffing out quick breaths in time with his plunging movements. He speared that tight, moist cunt several more times and hissed out: "your mouth ... "

Elizabeth understood. When she felt that thick cock tug from her pulsing quim, she turned and fell to her knees. Eagerly, she wrapped her full lips around Booker's firm manhood and sucked. Their combined tastes made her moan.

DeWitt grabbed her head, gave a few shallow thrusts and, with a sharp groan, exploded within her mouth. When his gorgeous companion, still panting softly, presented her tongue to reveal the semen that remained within her mouth, Booker decided they should shower together _every _morning.

ooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note: **Hi all it's the author of "To Belong." I wrote this scene as an apology for the newest chapter being sex-less. If there's interest, I'm considering updating this with a Booker/Eli scene every time I release a TB chapter that doesn't have some lovin in it.

Also would _**love**_ to hear/see requests from you guys. I can't promise all requests will be fulfilled, but I definitely would love to hear everyone's ideas. Requests don't necessarily have to fit into the "To Belong" storyline(for example, would be willing to write an Elizabeth without her powers paying off Booker's debt with her body for some Noah/Elizabeth fun ... or Booker/Elizabeth/Lillian action ... a non-con scene with Elizabeth satisfying Noah's lackeys ... the possibilities are endless! I can get crazy! Or I can stick with various Booker/Eli scenarios. Whatevs! )

Aaaand I love reviews. They make me wanna write more for you guys. Thank you all.


End file.
